1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and particularly to a receptacle connector with grounding tabs which can ensure reliable grounding and electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that, when connectors are used in high speed data transmission applications, the amount of electromagnetic or radio frequency interference increases. One solution to this problem has been to use an inner shell and an outer shield. Usually the outer shield has a pair of solder pads to be soldered on a printed circuit board for grounding. However, in some applications, the inner shell is required to be grounded for enhanced EMI shielding. The inner shell is received in the outer shield and is partly embedded in the insulative housing, so it is difficult to connect the inner shell to grounding traces of the circuit board. An existing inner shell has been designed to have integrated grounding tabs for electrical connection with the grounding traces of the circuit board. However, each grounding tab is connected with the inner shell via a narrow connecting portion therebetween, which has a weak mechanical strength. When a mating plug connector is inserted into or pulled out from the receptacle connector, inappropriate inserting and pulling forces may cause the connecting portion to break, whereby the grounding tab is ineffective. Furthermore, assembly of the integrally formed inner shell to the insulative housing becomes difficult.
Therefore, a receptacle connector with individually manufactured grounding means is desired.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle connector having a pair of grounding tabs resiliently engaged with an inner shell for grounding and for enhanced EMI shielding.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a receptacle connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing comprising a front plug portion, and a rear base portion defining a pair of slots in a rear end thereof, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing, an inner shell enclosing the plug portion and having a pair of side walls partially received in the slots, an outer shield enclosing both the inner shell and the insulative housing, and a pair of grounding tabs resiliently engaged with the side walls of the inner shell in the slots for grounding. Thus, the inner shell is grounded so as to ensure an enhanced EMI shielding of the terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.